User blog:WaltWiz1901/Some things have got to be done
When I began working on this wiki more than five years ago, little did I know how "out-of-control" it would get - in more ways than one. Most of the information I added back then wasn't real and wasn't completely adequate, but more than a year later, I eventually wised up and was able to add actual information to the articles I added or edited. Since then, many people - especially William, Bill, Rohan, and I - have played a part in making this wiki larger than it was back when I first discovered it. Unfortunately, the former two (and a few others) have/had added a lot of information that shouldn't be here now, like "made-up" episodes and merchandise (specifically DVDs). Last summer, Rohan made a Fanon Wiki for this sort of stuff, but unfortunately, no one has used it yet. William also added way more categories than what I would deem necessary (to many of the articles), even repeating himself in a few instances. It was for these (and a few other) reasons that I decided to become an administrator, which Rohan gave me the rights to around the same time he became an admin himself and began fixing this wiki up. Even with the modifications we gave the wiki over the summer, there are still numerous things that have got to be done, specifically stuff regarding "made-up"/non-canonical material and unnecessary categories/images. I would like it if most of us can conform, or adhere, to what I am going to discuss: * Nearly every article on fake material should be moved to the Boohbah Fanon Wiki. It pains me to see that some people are adding information on fake episodes, merchandise, and characters on this wiki way too much when there already is a wiki for that sort of stuff - you can find it here. (I did do some articles on toys that didn't exist when I began going here on a regular basis, but I plan on moving them to the fanon wiki soon) * Add more images. I am specifically looking for more screenshots of the opening, Storyworld, Boohbah dance, and closing sequences, one screenshot for each warm-up, and more pictures of (each of) the Boohbahs and the Storypeople. I would also appreciate it if we can get some behind-the-scenes images and more pictures of Boohbah merchandise, renders, and scans from inside the Boohbah books, but screencaps from the show itself are my main priority. I will not tolerate fan art or any other fake images on the main wiki (except for on our blogs or message walls) - those (again) should go on the fanon wiki. * Do not edit educated guesses they are/relatively unknown information has been confirmed by someone who (has a connection with someone who) was involved in producing, creating, or making Boohbah. To name one example, the Boohbahs are gender-fluid, and thus do not need to be referred to as males and females. Educated guesses, like how the Storypeople's gifts were made (one of these can be found here), will be accepted for the time being. Anything that says otherwise should not be added unless an official source, or Ragdoll themselves, has/have said so. * Do not add too much categories to a specific article or picture. For example, an episode should have categories related to the countries the Boohball flies to at the beginning of the episode, the Boohbah who leads the episode's warm-up, the Storypeople who appear in the episode's Storyworld segment, and (for the time being) the warm-up(s) and dance(s) that the Boohbahs perform in the episode - little more. Likewise, a character article should at least contain categories related to the character's gender and the type of character it is (a character can be either a Boohbah or a Storyperson). Category:Blog posts